(AKB0048 Saga) Love Live: Muse - The Voices of Balance
by StormRex Lancer
Summary: With Muse winning the second Love Live competition towards graduation day, Team Muse's members reflected upon the main events that happened in Season 1 that affected them, the lessons that they learned, and howChris and Alito had helped Muse during the Maidens' personal journey to find 'The Elements of Humanity'. Happened after Darksiders II and before Glimpses of Humanity. R&R :)
1. Fight on, Muse! Part 1

_**(An Interquel of the AKB0048 Saga taking place CHRONOLOGICALLY after Darksiders II: The Frozen Assets and before the Glimpses of Humanity. Featuring **__** LoveLive! School Idol Project and Darksiders Cast.**_)

_**(Stormrex Lancer Note: I do not own anything from Love Live, Sunrise, EA, NFS HP (2010 Edition), Audi, Darksiders, Vigil Games, THQ!)**_

_**Note 2: Please read Quattro: The Ascension of the Icy Maiden and Darksiders II: The Frozen Assets first.**_

_**Note 3:This version of Love Live will take place in my OC's A, meaning in Chris's Alternate Universe - where Adventurers Agency exists, political wars are a thing of the past, and a Post-Scarcity society reigned supreme. **_

_**The plot for Love Live, however, will still remain mostly same; there will be alterations, but not enough to make characters go OOC or affect main canon of story.**_

_**Note 4: The format and aim of this story will only cover the individual character's main feelings while they - together with my OCs Chris and Alito - tackled Season One of Love Live. It will also cover what they think is the element of Humanity, since Chris and Alito were learning what 'Humanity' is'.**_

_**Since Season 2 has not been released and it being an AU, I will go on and assume that Love Live will win their second Love Live competition, and even eliminated the idol culture misconception because...**_

_**Well, common sense really. Many of us Love Live fans will knoe that Muse will win Love Live SOMEHOW. XD**_

_**I will not include anything from Season 2 since it has not been released yet. I might add a Part II detailing Season 2's main events. For now, please enjoy!**_

_**Lastly, I will base off the driving physics in this AU from Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit 2010!**_

_**Love Live: Muse - The Voices of Balance**_

_**Chapter 1: Fight on, Muse!**_

_**This Part is written by Honoka.**_

Chris 'Quattro' Fuschia…

When you first arrived at Otonokizaka you were shocked to know that the Chains of Balance have been eroded no thanks to a sentient creature formed by the combination of natural dark magic and hatred.

Chris and Alito-sempai, you traced the dark energy to Otonokizaka Academy, where the school on the verge of closing down.

You were supposed to find out about the mysterious gooey chemical that made snobbish people aggressive against any people who embraced the idol culture.

Knowing that the substance would erode the Balance, you agreed on the Adventurer Agency's request in eliminating the common misconception with Idol Culture in Nikon by joining and managing our idol group - _**Muse.**_

When Umi, Kotori, Maki, Nico, Hanayo, Rin, and I met you, we were blown away...

Yes, in our world where adventurers were common, arcane magic was possible, mechanical augmentation were accepted as a choice, where political and inter-dimensional diplomatic peace was ensured, and where post-scarcity existed, you would have expected us to not be surprised...

Still...wow! I mean...HUGE WOW!

You spoke to the Chairwoman of the school that you wished to expand our idol group and to eliminate any misconception regarding the idol culture. You even said that you had seen the potential in us too!

I felt a huge wave of relief and, most of all, excitement that one of the most influential adventurers was helping us in expanding the school idol group!

Could you have imagined our shock and awe at that? Maybe that was the difference between hearing adventurers' stories and actually experiencing it!

At first, you did not seem to care when we asked you question about your origins and you told us - especially me - that it was best not to know about your past.

We were, of course, hoping that you would tell us but Umi told me to respect your decision, so...eheheh...

_**This next section is written by Nozomi...**_

The first few weeks after Team Honoka's formation went well and of course, Eri - the friend that I had made since my childhood - become sort of...jealous, you could say.

I was surprised, though, when you appeared right in front of me and gently asked me...

_"Nozomi...I know you and Eri are friends and it will be unwise to jump to conclusion that she is an egotistical person. Eri told me and Umi that she thought idols are amateurs, but based on her psychological profile her speech was filled with guilt and envy. I figure that she must be a victim of misconception. It will be so kind if you can aid me in ridding the darkness that plagued this world, please?" _

I could still feel it to this day - your voice firm but hopeful, gentle yet just, determined and yet you have some sort of...guilt that was hidden inside every word you spoke.

With a wistful smile upon my face, I told you and Alito about Eri's past.

I confessed that Eri dreamt of becoming a professional ballet dancer and that she was very good at it. However, constant failures at being bottom of the list in ballet and not being able to pass the auditions made her distant from the world.

I was surprised, truth be told, when I saw the glowing runes upon your face. You told me, _"We are going to make things right...and we need you to help us..._

When you confronted Eri, I was shocked...

_"You know it...we know it...Honoka's School Idol Project is on the rise. Yet you...you are caught in your own small world...why? You can't force people to change and ask them to give up, right?"_

_"It's not! I know it's tragic...but you just can't accept it, even for a Director like you! No one has the will to do what I have done! They need to understand that we are at a critical moment and that any kind of amateurish acts from Honoka and company will only result in them getting screwed!" _

_"You know clearly that Honoka's idol team are rising up the rankings now and you are still stuck in your starting line, believing that your methods of tearing down 'amateurish' acts can save the school. Eri, it's time to wake up! Nozomi, Alito, and I can help you understand that the idol culture isn't what you have come to expect - all about amateurism, cheap sex thrills, or marketing tools!" _

You continued, "_Nozomi told us about what happened when you're young and based on the photographs…I was right. You distanced yourself from your dream and wanted to pull other people down by saying it's for amateur. In other words, you're afraid of failure! You followed what people tell you to do because you know that you will succeed, but have you ever think for a second that given your age…it's not too late to follow your dream?"_

Eri looked at you, then Alito, and then me…

_"What makes you think...I can?"_

You sighed, your ventilation systems let out steam, as you grabbed Eri by her hand.

"_Honoka and the rest want to help you...I can take you to where they are now and decide for yourself."_

After told you told us about your past ventures, Eri and I realised that you were, after all, just like us in the beginning.

Even a skilled driver like you had its share of bad days. Days where you thought your dreams were shattered in the blink of an eye or blunders.

Chris-sempai...we seemed to understand you as the days go by since convincing Eri to join Team Muse.

There were times where haters showed up to terrorize the city heartlessly, and even parts of the world, in trying to eliminate entertainment through their snobbish attempt of 'I am right and you are wrong' approach.

Yet wherever they go, you, Alito, Commander Leona, would always lead the Adventurers Agency's adventurers to protect us and other idol groups from inherent harm, spreading the message about good entertainment and brightening people's day in a post-scarcity society.

Despite the temporary disappointment of having Muse on hiatus due to the members falling out on one another, you and Alito had never gave up on us; you still believed that we were the ones that could lead idol groups into the golden age of post-scarcity.

Call me optimistic, but seeing the amount of dedication as you and Alito worked your butts off; leading the adventurers to end the increasing amount of Hatred Blobs, inspired me to think about Muse as 'Adventurers Idols'.

Adventurers Idols, they were idols that held adventurers license and the permit to go around the world simply to expand their group.

In other words, people would get to know about the good side of idol culture in a diverse manner!

When our perseverance allowed us the chance to pip A-RISE to the title, we felt confident about executing the plan - expanding our name through the dimensions that the Agency had diplomacy with.

Of course, though you and Alito agreed with our plans to do that, you both expressed your wish to depart temporarily as Muse's Director and Vice-Director.

It was simple though...both of you needed time to sort out and continue finding the meaning of Humanity; one did not simply stay at Otonokizaka Academy and expect to find it, right?

We understood, Chris and Alito.

Go on forth, you two maidens!

The Idol Culture industry would be waiting for your return on the day that the both of you find the meaning of humanity!

Because the truth of the matter is...

_**It's all a matter of time...**_

_**This part is written by Eri**_

I was wondering to myself; why?

Why weren't you giving up on your dream? You should, right?

I mean…it was impossible for you to achieve your dream if everything you stumbled upon was failure after failure after failure; what was the point?

Besides even if you were persistent, you were a prodigy at technology, right? I mean…you were the Fuschias, the last of 'em, for god sake!

"_Just because I am a prodigy, doesn't mean I get a free lunch through every single thing…no…In fact, I suffered way more setbacks than you, and yet I trudged on…You could have been worse." _

As we reached school through minutes of silent walking, you showed me one of your symbols of accomplishments in the school's carpark…

_**The Le Mans Quattro Concept – the precursor to the Audi R8**_

You began telling me your recounts about how this supercar is a symbolism to the three consecutive victory at the most fearsome racing series ever.

I knew it…everyone knew about it. Who would not have known Audi's three consecutive racing wins at the 24 Hours of Le Mans in 2000, 2001, and 2002 at the Circuit de la Sarthe? Who would not have known that you drove Audi to victory during the 2001 and 2002 seasons?

Yet you didn't seem conceited…in fact, you sighed…

You told me that racing was one of your dreams besides being the best in the automotive industry. After your seventeenth birthday, you took part in intense driving lessons as a form of catharsis treatment.

However…you failed your professional driving license for the first time and other drivers had to take the race in the June 2000 season.

_Shouldn't you give up then?_ I asked.

You told me that you had harbored similar thoughts. Your depression, because of the failure, coupled with the infamous near-extinction of the Fuschias (Who wouldn't have known? Nozomi and I were seven years old when we heard the worldwide news.), nearly caused you to commit suicide in January 2000.

I swore my spine was tingling with shock…

You disclaim that your recollection of your past was a sob story meant to garner sympathy for me. Instead, you told me your past because of what happened - you continued with your dream after reading the Fuschia's last Will.

That and you have to juggle between meetings, honing your singing, dancing, helping people, fighting skills, developing new technology, and even establishing – along with the Governmental Agencies - the Post-Scarcity society we are well-known for now…

Despite this busy schedule, you managed to barge your way through and scored a professional driving license on your next selection test in January 2001...

_"Eri...I am telling you now - you could have been worse." _you said.

That was when it struck me…

I could have been worse…much, MUCH worse…

You told me that all I had to do was just speak my mind with my parents and grandmother; after all...weren't they fully supporting me when my dream of being good at ballet was still alive?

I still have my parents that loved me...and that was saying a lot considering the amount of spoiled brats despite the increment of adventurers.

Nozomi had even told me to follow what I love...rather than what people expect of me. Because that's simply human, right?

Even you agreed with what Nozomi was saying while expressing that you had experienced the same thing during your last adventure. (Which I heard is with the _**Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse**_? Really? Wow...You must be honored to garner their respect!)

I found myself smiling...for real; genuinely, for the first time since...I don't know, but I felt like saying 'Ever'.

You told me that you would continue finding the meaning of Humanity as a whole, while balancing what you love to do, until the end...

Wasn't that what you want, Chris-sempai?

Part of what Humanity is - _The ability to make choices, right?_

_Thank you...Chris and Alito._

_Even as we might be raising the trophy that signified the tough times we've been had, we at Muse would never forget the impact you have brought forth towards the idol community and Muse!_

_**This part is written by Umi **_

When I slapped Honoka...I must have felt bad...really bad...

It was like a part of me died; a part of our dreams, passion, and our promise of being friends...eroded away...

As the days went on, I could feel as if all was lost as well...

Adventurers called upon 24/7, attempting to rid the world off the darkness that had begun spreading from Otonokizaka Town...

The infection had even begun to spread through continents, forcing military groups to act upon the arcane darkness that threatened to tear the world apart if not stopped early.

Then the infection found me...

Standing in front of me as my _**Dark Soul, **_it mocked me...It mocked me about how I could never have any real friends because I simply gave up Honoka by just a matter of a single slap...

Her noxious darkness wrapped around my lungs as she began convincing me that the idol culture would never do me well, that I should completely embrace the entity of hate itself...and to give in that which was the sorrow upon my heart...

I began to lose slip with reality, I really thought that with Honoka's depression, Kotori leaving Nikon, and Muse's disbandment causing the Chains of Balance's erosion, that all was lost...

I thought even you could not make it...

But you proved me wrong; you never gave up on us...

Without any hesitation, I felt a familiar chilling sensation rippling through my spines and mustered up enough strength to tear through the remaining goo that was slayed seconds ago...

_"Are you alright, Umi? I just tracked down the darkness blob through the Agency's Computer and found out you're in trouble..." _

_"Are you the Umi that my sworn sister told me about?"_

I saw a tanned silver-hair female angel with silver and gold armor and two majestic and mechanical wings...

_"I sent for help, Umi...She goes by the name of Uriel - Commander of the Hellguards, from the dimension I visited earlier in the year."_

So...she was the 'Sworn Sister' that you and Alito had made before. Meeting a real angel feels...surreal. Sure, adventurers in our world met them, but meeting them was definitely an entirely different story. I was temporary speechless.

_"Have no fear, Umi of Team Muse. We Hellguards will force our blade through the Heart of Evil, until they go back to where they belong!"_

Back then...Though comforted by your words and Uriel's, I was wondering why you want to save me. I mean, I was nearly convinced by the blob that everything was hopeless...

_"I'm not going to let anyone die, you hear me? I can't let Humanity's honor die with its champion! Not now, not ever!" _

I remembered you giving me a spear made out of ice. You extended your hand as you gave it with a determined look upon your face.

_"Either we strive to see Muse get back together...or we die trying! Why? Because there are people who support you, I included!"_

We agreed to talk about it after we slayed the darkness, which took its form as a golem, that threatened to consume the both of us.

_"HELLGUARDS, FOR THE VOICE OF BALANCE!"_

To this day, I could still hear the Hellguards' angelic war cry ringing through my head when I took a walk at the neighbourhood park, but I digress...

Everyone of you were putting your very best to conquer the adversities ahead; to allow humans, especially Team Muse, to see the light of day.

In the end, despite our injuries, I managed to impale the abominable golem through his back as you and Uriel threw your Arcana Lifebane and Justice upon the keeling golem, leapt over the Golem as I got out of the way, ripped its arm off, and we forcefully impaled the golem's core together...

The environmental damage, fortunately, was not that great since the dark blob seemed interested in coercing me before commencing with mass destruction. Only several buildings had some structures chipped off, and the main battlefield - the neighborhood park - was charred.

_"Thanks, Uriel..." _

This moment was when I saw a side of you and Alito that the both of you did not show, normally, except around kids; a soft, gentle, yet mature side.

I knew I was right; underneath that cold exterior of yours laid a wounded soul that was still struggling to find the meaning of Humanity.

With our area safe for now, you took me for a ride around the Green Hell - Nurburgring Nordschleife - via the Warp Transporter. You told me that you have practiced around here and other racetracks, while juggling your duties, since you obtained your license in January 2001...

_"As I drive around this Green Hell...I will like you to think, what does a driver, his or her favourite car, Kotori, Honoka, and you have in common...You might think it doesn't make sense, but it actual fact...it does." _

I thought to myself, "_This doesn't make sense; how does driving and making friends have ANYTHING in common?"_

That was, until the way you pushed your Audi Le Mans Quattro to the limit; to clock in a time of just _**six minutes and three seconds**_...caused me to have an epiphany...

The way you drove beautifully; the way you weaved in and out of corners; the way you changed gear; the way you feed in the power, and the way you interacted with the machine even when you might slip up a bit at some corners...

It was as if the car and you were taking each other to places previously unknown; to places where either the car or you alone dared not venture.

Clocking in the best times, exploring horizons that you had never explored before, and the satisfaction that you and your car had done a wonderful job regardless of the results...

It was as if...the car is your friend and still is; it's giving you the courage to venture into places never seen by just both you and Alito...

It was like Honoka had taken Kotori and me, through a long ride of friendship, to places that we never imagined ourselves to go while expanding our limits and our dreams to limitless potentials...

I always thought that the Art of Driving and the Art of Friendship never make any sense but now, looking back...

It made a lot of sense...a WHOLE lot of sense...

Without any words, Chris-sempai, you had shown me that Honoka might be a nuisance, but deep within she had a heart that was eager for adventure...

A heart that wants people to be happy...and comfort...

Yes, she might overexert herself...but if I approached her nicely, that didn't mean I could not try again, right?

With warm feeling upon my chest, I asked you...

_"Just wondering...why are you doing this? You know that Muse is breaking down, at least it used to be, but why?"_

You answered me with, _"Because I made a promise..."_

You held out an emblem with the cravings of the _**Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse**_ - a symbol of alliance with their world after your previous major mission...

_"I made a promise to myself, to the Fuschias, and to the Four...that I will find the meaning of Humanity and save them in the process. No more sorrow...Umi...No. More. Sorrow. Our world, Umi, could have been worse compared to what the Four's world experienced before the premature apocalypse."_

_**Humanity...that's what it is right? The ability to accept one another's difference as we go on forth - regardless of the troubles ahead - as friends, right?**_

As Kotori, Honoka, and I embraced one another in the airport and cried in relief; trudged through the journey as one team' forging our own paths; taking care of one another while remembering your actions that had taught us lessons, and eventually pipping A-RISE for the second Love Live School Idol Project in our senior years, all I wanted to say was...

_Thank you...Thank you...for believing in us; for believing in the possibilities that different cultures could merge and flourish in a post-scarcity environment._

If I were to tell you one thing, Chris and Alito-sempai...

You actually have the elements of Humanity upon your hearts; you thought you have lost it but the truth is, you have not.

_You just need time..._

_After all, don't they say - 'Time heals a broken soul'?_

_I'm sure music will come to play, music that can stir your soul..._

_Music that can provide that very essential element that you want to find all along..._

_**Hope!**_


	2. Fight on, Muse! Part II

_**Chapter 2: Muse - Fight On! Part II**_

**_This part was written by Kotori_**

Akihabara...

A place frequented by many Anime fans, or as people who were misguided - 'Otakus'...

Do people really call 'em that, even after the civilization entered the Post-Scarcity Society, where the monetary system was obsolete? But...I digress.

A place where it's heaven for some...and hell for the rest. For me, it's heaven, but I know that haters would often frequent the area to spread black hate, to prove to people who thought that idol and anime culture are just pure dirt; about hentai; about rape, and even about the moe culture twisted in a bad light.

But you seem to know the dark side of Akihabara well too...

_Way too well..._

_While in a maid café that I was working on, you told me about the dark side to idol and otaku cultures._

_"People hated Otakus because they think that Otakus and Idol culture are filled with perverts, dirty thoughts, sex, meaningless bullcrap, symbols of 'purity', and whatnot. Those self-proclaimed 'normal' people claimed themselves to be right and the otakus as 'wrong'. Those 'normal' people never know that there are people who love animes because of meaningful shit, and even people who worked at Maid Cafes to boost their confidence when facing people; what's wrong with moe?"_

You took a deep breath and continued,_"I get that Idols should love freely and be self-reliant for themselves. I get that the management are sometimes are at fault with exploiting girls for their virginity, their 'pureness', their innocence, and their vulnerabilities for credits and carnal excitement. All I want is for those hate to not go about and infect other people by threatening to fight, or even kill, so that hatred-inducing goo won't infect people in Otonokizaka and eventually the world. Then again...they can't appreciate, understand the culture, and do something without hurting people's likings AT ALL, compared to what we at Adventurers Agency are doing now..."_

_"Why?"_I asked.

_"Some men...just want to watch the world burn..."_you frowned.

After hearing those words, Umi, Honoka, and I have to admit... that those dark elements must make it hard to come up with lyrics explaining about the Akihabara culture without sounding too sappy...

Then something bad had to happen...before long, Umi, Honoka, and I were swiftly taken hostage by a group of masked people claiming themselves to be **_'The Purifiers'_** - people who vowed to stop the otaku, moe, idol, anime, or any entertainment culture at any cost.

After you requested the Adventurers Agency, F.B.I, and even the Govermental Republic troops to evacuate Akihabara through warp portals, you confronted them. You told them that they are under the F.B.I's Most Wanted Death Row Convicts list - at Number Five...

_"No! We do what we feel is right, because this is our call! This is our destiny - our destiny to destroy all the sexual fantasies in Akihabara! We, along with the haters, are right and never wrong! We will carry their words and end all lives that respect or even worship those materials in Akihabara!"_

_"Just because they are cute; because they are moe, and because fanservice is an occasional occurrence? You people don't even appreciate, respect, or even get your narrow-minded brains straight while not pushing your stupid extremist opinions?"_that was what your loyal partner, Alito, mentioned.

_"Perhaps you people don't know that the girls are working at Maid cafes because they love to make people happy; to boost their overall confidence when interacting with people, and seeing their smiles upon their faces?"_

_"We will never get you! Our hate will be justified and so you all must DIE...STARTING WITH THIS GIRL!"_

I could feel the barrel forcing upon my left temple, I could even hear the crisp sound of the barrel rolling, and clicking after a few spins...

I thought my life was gone...until you commanded Alito-sempai to transform into the Arcana Lifebane and swiftly broke the assaulter's hands.

_"Not if I kill you first...you bigoted extremists with no regards to the living!"_

Like flies upon the walls, you slayed them with ease...Not that it really mattered since you mentioned slaying stronger beings like Demon Lords, Lilith...and even _Lucifer himself with the Four Horsemen..._

I was relieved, but could not even imagined that the criminals were reduced to a slimy blob of goo; the same goo you mentioned that drove haters to do extremist stuff.

Like Hate...given life similar to a huge monster shaped like a stegosaurus...

Some adventurers sent over by the Adventurers Agency allied with you in taking out the monstrous blob with relative ease.

Despite the hoo-hah...I finally got the lyrics that I want to write...

Yes, Akihabara has its own fair share of light and dark...

Akihabara is an otaku's paradise...

It is also a place where one's own confidence and courage are found; where one person could craft his or her future, and a place where the maid cafes are there for people - who could be depressed - to look ahead past their own limits and say 'hey, we can do it!'.

Sure, Akihabara has its fair share of hatred from people who dislike the culture because of misguided opinions...

And sure...there are some questionable, suggestive, and disrespectful tactics that patrons have exploited over the years...

But there will be someone who will always, ALWAYS, protect the good of Akihabara by slaying the evil within - The Adventurers of the AA...and most of all...

**_Alito and you..._**

**_Then something had to happen... my decision to enrol in a fashion school for my final year..._**

**_I was indecisive about it, and that resulted in many misunderstandings._**

**_My falling out with Honoka, Umi becoming depressed, everyone is at a disarray, Muse was placed on Hiatus, and the amount of blobs' occurrence increase day by day..._**

**_What is the point?_** I wondered. Muse had disbanded...there was nothing I could do now, can I?

When I was waiting at the South Bay Airport, I saw you are waiting for me; you knew that I would be here, so you arrived to see if I could reconsider my decision...

_I don't know...I just don't know...I mean, there's no other choice now, right?_

You suddenly grabbed my hand with a firm look upon my face...

_"Kotori...You still have enough time, right? It just so happen that I'm about to respond to a Seacrest County Police Department's emergency situation - a Rapid Response - requesting assistance several kilometres from here. It shouldn't take long if you decide to follow me; it will not take a few minutes, I promise."_

I was wondering if this was all Honoka's plan to stop me...but your eyes glowed blue reaffirming that you were serious and it was all your decision.

I know about SCPD; at times, they required officers to report towards an emergency to aid in investigation procedures.

As we sat upon the seats inside the Le Mans Quattro, you spoke calmly...

_"Kotori...have you ever know that certain decision can be the difference between your dream achieved, and a dream gone bust?"_

I was beginning to wonder why you are associating your upcoming Rapid Response mission with my current situation now...

Until you give your supercar the beans as it screeched towards the expressway; the police sirens upon your supercar wailing through the air as a sign of warning.

My eyes widened as you stepped hard upon the accelerator..._170, 185, 190, 200, 210 Miles per hour!_

_"Chris, please stop! What you are doing is madness!"_

_"This is not madness, Kotori! With every second wasted...a victim's life on the accident site is wasting away - I'm making choices!"_

_210...215...220...225...230..._

As you manoeuvred your hypercar through the oncoming lane, gaining enough nitrous to push it towards the limit, I was surprised at how well you cope with the oncoming lane with utmost calmness...

I knew that you were well-known for your **_tranquil fury_**...but the way you displayed it made me realized one thing...

Everything could have gone wrong in a blink of an eye...

You could have accidentally careened yourself over to the side of the guard rails and crashed.

You could have crashed towards the traffic during speeding and even during high-speed cornering and we would be goners...

But you didn't...You drove precisely like a surgeon doing a successful operation on a dying patient.

Under the exhilaration and fear that we might crash at any given moment...a rush of calm swept past me as the feelings reached its peak.

You were making a choice...

One wrong hesitation...and the disaster would choose the decision for your spiritual weapon - Arcana Lifebane (Alito) - and us...

Even with the Impact Barrier, a powerful energy barrier designed to absorb fatal impact completely, injuries would still rack up by the tens; something you would not wish to happen.

Whether be it the amount of power you are metering out to your hypercar; the path that you should take to get the fastest timing; the ways you could evade the traffic; the timing which you activated your nitrous, and the amount of speed meted out during cornering, **_all lies in your ability to make a choice..._**

All this time...I had always been unable to make decisions on my own.

The indecisiveness personality of mine resulted Honoka's miscommunication when I announced my upcoming my departure for Francia...

But mostly...is it really what I want; leaving for Francia to further my studies?

As we approached the accident site, I saw Alito and you applying the necessary healing towards the victim who crashed in a blue Suzuki Liana...

_"119? Yes, we have emergency over at Three Points Road's Satellite Corner! I repeat, emergency at Three Points! Send in medic ASAP!"_ You shot through the communicator in a loud, but firm voice as you performed emergency healing upon the victims; stabilizing their conditions...

As you dished out instructions to your fellow officers and cadets present on the necessary orders to reduce the traffic jam and ease the flow, I was amazed at how you and your fellow mates at SCPD could even deal with such fast-paced tasks...

I mean...I had heard of such feats before in newspapers, but experiencing them...that was a whole other story!

In our lives, we were constantly making choices...

Be it big or small, everything we do was a result of choices...

From big things like what you were doing, to small things like choosing to get up early in the morning instead of waking up late; we made those choices in our everyday lives...

Did I really want to leave my friends and the things that I love to do - performing with my fellow mates - just for a future in education?

There might be other ways for me to study fashion right? After all...ain't life full of possibilities?

After instructing Alito to stand guard over at the accident area, you drove me back to the South Bay Airport...

It when I'm at the Departure Gates' entrance, where I saw both Honoka and Umi rushing towards me, did I made my final decision about my future...

I want to be a school idol with my best friends; I want to achieve the dream of becoming the best school idol group with Honoka and Umi!

It might be a simple thought, but that was what I wanted in the end; and I felt free and comfortable for once! I felt so much better...

Although Honoka, Umi, and I had to face our senior years during our second attempt at Love Live, you and Alito promised that you would help us with planning the activities and our studies. The entire Adventurer Agency, the Guild Leader Leona included, were also willing to help us aside from the graduated Eri and Nozomi.

During our second year in participating the Love Live competition, we finally trudged through all the challenges to establish a world free from the unnecessary hate against Idol Culture, and eliminated the greedy managements to prove that idol cultures ain't all about exploitation against women's will.

We even destroyed the substance that came from a sentient dark energy and hate taking life as a feral warrior - the natural arcane substance that caused people the 'he or she is right and they are wrong' syndrome, people who don't respect people's likings of the idol culture, and are willing to even bully people who loved idols into submission.

Making thing better, we finally pipped A-RISE to the second 'Love Live School Idol Project' title...

Words could not say how elated we were when we received the Love Live Award in front of the national audience...

We even have recommendation from one of the famous production studios in Nikon - Studio 765!

Sponsors from your company, the Adventurers Agency, and 765...words failed us...

We promised each other that even after graduation, our bonds and dreams would still connect with one another to spread joy and our names to the world and even other allied worlds beyond!

Because that was what Muse was, is, and always will; a music group dedicated to bring our hearts to every state in existence and to eliminate the idol culture's misconception!

At present, I say thank you, Chris and Alito-sempai!

Both of you have shown me just how important my friends are!

Even if that might not be your intentions in your first place - as your main aim is to teach me about choice - I'm sure the both of you will find the needed peace and come back to manage Muse as you promised!

Who knows, maybe you might even bring a new idol group from the other dimension to ally with us; for the first time...I have never been so excited before!

We may be apart for now, but as our feelings are still intact, I'm sure we music will connect our hearts no matter how far all of us are!

Just...just don't forget us, okay?

Good luck, Chris and Alito!

And...THANK YOU!

**_This part was written, once more, by Honoka_**

Alrighty...maybe I should become organized and calm my belly down, ya?

Throughout the year, as we built up Muse's rank, we found that your personality became mellower and mellower and not like the conflicted, lost you that Nozomi recalled about...

You even helped us in many situations where the infected haters threatened to kill us, and even some idol groups; it is so much that I really cannot count. (Or is it 'cannot really count?' :( Damn it...despite my above average English I am still sucky at grammar...)

You even assisted us in spreading the word that idol culture ain't all about exploiting cheap sexual thrills, 'purity', love-ban, or all that bull because after all...ain't idols human as well? Ain't fans humans as well?

That's when crap had to happen - I fell ill because I overexert too much...

I blamed myself; I thought that if I could have taken Umi's advice, then none of this would have happened...

As I saw A-RISE performing on my laptop, my heart sank even further; I reckoned that we would never be on the same level as them...

I decided to quit being a school idol; we saved the school and it was practically impossible to face against an idol like A-RISE...

Umi slapped me and told me that I was the worst friend that she had ever made...

Seeing the news reporting about the amount of rising dark blob; the Adventurers Agency sending out as much adventurers as they could 24/7 since Muse's hiatus, allowed me to conclude that all hope was lost - the haters of idol culture had won...

But after a lecture from Maki about how I was the reason Muse's hiatus began in the first place, you confronted me at my home...That happened a two hours before you saved Umi.

Without a word, both you and Alito brought me to what you reckoned as the highest point on Earth - the Chimborazo Volcano - via an adventurers' Warp Portal.

It was one of the few places that blob did not affect, although you said that reports mentioned about this peaceful place being the blob's next target. You also told me that Chimborazo's village was the place that you frequented because it provided you with solace.

I saw the villagers conversing with one another happily; the children running around while catching butterflies with their nets; the cold, yet crisp and gentle wind wafting through my face, and the smooth flow of water...

It feels good, so gentle, so warm...and I can feel my spirits lifting up again; such is the wonders of nature and adventures!

I wanted to sing with my heart out loud, with the flowing river's tranquility and passion, until I realized that my friends from Muse weren't here...

I was wondering why are you are telling me about it in the first place...Until you showed me a hologram of the Chains of Balance that held our world...

**_Eroding..._**

I was shocked...I never knew there was a chain that held the two worlds' lifeline before, much less an eroding one.

I anxiously asked him why, and you made a shocking move...

You pointed at _me..._

ME?

You told me that since Muse came along, people began appreciating the idol culture; there were lesser negative energy because of an increase in positive energy and thus, lesser causalities from the Sentient Gooey thingy.

Muse's hiatus caused Balance to erode bit by bit, day by day, as people began to lose faith in the idol industry, haters were on the rise again, darkness and hate were increasing its life production, and now adventurers had to work 24/7 to destroy infected areas.

All because...

**_All because of Muse's hiatus..._**

You told me that everyone at Muse was feeling as worst as I do, if not worse. You even encouraged me by telling me that it was not discarding myself for who I am even while enjoying what I love, by recalling the incident that happened earlier in the year.

An incident, before your trip to the Four's dimension, where you nearly lost yourself for who you are; you work way too hard to achieve your dreams of becoming the best in the automotive industry and you sent Alito crying because she thought she had lost you completely.

I was relieved, really...

When Eri came earlier in the day, she told me about how I saved her lifelong dream of dancing by just a means of extending my hands to help her.

I felt that there are friends who still cared for me...

She also told me that everyone is feeling bad too...

I was grateful by what you were saying...but am I not hearing wrong?

Muse...and not A-Rise...are what you recognised as...'The Voice of Balance' in this world?

_"In the end, Honoka...no amount of winning will deny that you can save the Balance by just a simple resurrection of Team Muse...I'm not lying - the fate of my world and your world lies in that delicate palms of yours...Would you want to destroy it by refusing your call? Or do you realize that winning isn't everything and want to save a bigger prize...LIFE?"_

You told me that even her fate lies in the balance.

My teammates at Muse - my friends - they felt as bad as I did, if not worse...

That's when it struck me, even if it might not be your intended message in the first place; I am not alone...

Everyone has a part to play...

I'm not alone...and I'm...

I'm definitely not going to lose out either!

I'm not going to drag the world down with me, just for the mistake of one team! I'm certainly not going to place Chimborazo's village in danger too!

No...NOT EVER!

Thank you...You and Alito-sempai had proven me something...

The world not only needs me...they need someone to lead the Idol Industry and to prove that the industry was not all as filthy as it supposed to be!

They need you; they need me, and they need US!

That was when I realised another thing...

All the time that you have been, intensely protecting Muse and helping with admin matters, were all for one thing...

_You did not want the same crap to happen in this world..._

I could feel salt and water rolling down my cheeks...

I was crying...

Not because of sadness...but because I knew that frankly..._I can make a difference!_

_As a member of Team Muse, I can connect people's hearts through the realm of music!_

Again...as Muse was resurrected as an Idol Group once more, our team was back in the charts, the amount of erosion in the Chains eliminated, the eventual elimination of the blobbing Tower of Hatred, and winning the Love Live School Idol Project the second time round during our senior years.

_All I have to say to you…is thank you..._

_**This part was written by Nico**_

Alright, you punk!

Let us get one thing straight here first...Thank you!

Thanks for letting me realize that even if the idol culture had its fair share of hate and misconceptions, there will be people who will appreciate them!

Seriously, when we came to know about you wanting to produce and sponsor us, I was shocked. With the misconception surrounding the idol culture, I thought that a high-class adventurer and racer like you would NEVER sponsor us.

Being the curious person I was, I kept bossing you into revealing to me about why you wanted to sponsor Muse; I mean...it was just too good to be true, right?

_"Nico...Do you really think I will sponsor you if all the team produce are generic tunes talking about sex, drugs, partying at clubs, or some such bull like most crap we are forced to listen in national radios today?"_

Well...true. But I know that there was something more, I knew it! I mean, I admired your seriousness at producing but geez...you were way more serious than I do!

When you relented (Yay for my persuasion skills!), you told me that you recognised our potential into leading the idol culture out of its misunderstood era and joined other statuses in the Post-Scarcity Era.

I became jubilant. Nonetheless, when I saw your solemn face, I had to say I agree with you about the haters that made up the spike of darkness. Those unnecessary hate that could potentially caused a civil war. You are one who respect people's opinion, and wanted an end to those who hate unnecessarily, yes?

I found out that you were not worried about the idols so much as _**you were worried about the idol production companies' mismanagement that caused the unnecessary hate.**_

You know, greedy corporates who exploit girls' sexuality against their own free will, idols who were banned from falling in love just to sell their 'purity' towards fans, and even fans themselves who did questionable, perverted stuffs to idols.

I mean, expressing one's own cuteness and sexuality was not new; so long as we were given the free will to do it, the fans will understand, right? However management who constantly milk 'em for the extreme fans...eh...even an idol otaku like me had to admit; it's creepy!

Still...yeah, I know, I was not convinced. I mean, you were so...SO SERIOUS!

I was expecting you to blow up, but no...

You sighed as you showed me your necklace. You explained that you had nothing to hide, as everyone would have known it since the 'scandal' three years after the Fuschia's near-extinction.

My eyes widened and my spirits fell...OOPS; I tread the 'Offensive Mine' again.

Jeez...curse my bossy personality, yet it all made sense. You wanted to prevent the loss of any innocent beings due to heartless morons converted and corrupted by Hate.

I held your hands and Alito and gave a cheeky smile. _"Let's strive together, then! Strive for a future where idols will be free from the misconceptions that plagued them!" _

_"We are not just going to strive Nico...We are putting AN END to all of this misconception and hate. I'm relieved that you have determination, though. You are not one who says one thing and then do the other; my Social Augments can certify that." _you nodded.

Your cold, yet strong determination flowed through the veins in your palms; never had I felt such strong determination to get things right...

Then again, for someone who had arrived, saw, and conquered through a lot of social hate (Since political hate were outdated in this society), I respect that!

You did value the idols' health, and even offered to help us with our energies' rejuvenation when we have live performances.

During our trip to help Kotori in Akihabara, Maki and I were wondering why you were observing the idol performance in Akihabara so intently.

You told me that although you did not know the meaning of humanity, idols were humans as they should be free to make choices. The freedom to love, the freedom to do what humans normally did and not just be restricted just for the sake of selling 'purity' for marketing.

It was just like what Honoka said, _"We have the choices to follow our dreams and not be restricted to just what people says all the time. We become idols because we want to make people happy; we want to spread the joy of living and music to people worldwide aside from saving the school!"_

Humanity was about choice and our emotional capacity, right?

That was when it clicked me...

Even if you do not know much about the idol culture, you could have managed us still!

Why? Because you know that idols were like humans, even if you had not found the meaning of Humanity yet, as they had the emotional capacity to make choices. You told me that 'Idols' were just a term given to humans who wanted to sing and dance for a living and their talent expansion!

You know what? My respect for you have grown a lot that day, especially after you and the other adventurers banded up to take down _**'The Purifiers' **_that took Umi, Honoka, and Kotori hostage.

I would be willing to learn anything from like-minded people if it meant freeing the idol culture from the usual misconception and prejudice!

Then again, the Muse's hiatus had to happen.

When you found out that Honoka fell sick, Eri, Alito, and you came to a hard decision of pulling Muse out of Love Live. Being a Producer and sponsor sure was hard, right?

Still, I recognized that it was necessary, for better or for worse. We could not allow one of our mates ran into any mishaps any further...

At first, you sat upon the office table all the time; wondering what could have been as Maki and I went to visit you and Alito. Disappointment would definitely be what we were feeling now.

Despite that, you still managed to hang on to your sense of reasoning and call for extra reinforcements to protect Earth from the possibilities of increasing Blob of Hatred.

Even when Umi slapped Honoka, even when Eri put Muse on Hiatus, even amidst the disappointing reactions from students and others alike, you managed to bit your lips, stand up, and proceeded on to help the adventurers with the Hatred Blobs' elimination.

That was right, you encouraged Maki, Hanayo, Rin, and I to continue with our job of idols, because you did not give up on us! Why, then, are you still doing your best to eliminate the amount of haters that succumbed to the Hatred caused by the Feral Warrior of Hate?

Then the words that made Maki and I cemented our respect for you...

_**"It could have been worse..."**_

You told me that during the last mission upon the Four Horsemen's dimension, the Pale Rider Death told you about how the Earth suffered before the Premature Apocalypse. Political wars, civil wars, religion slandering, stocks plummeting, people killing for no reason, corrupt governments, the lot; that dimension sure had suffered more than us.

Everything that you had experienced during your fight against unnecessary hate towards idol culture..._**it could have been worse.**_

You lived by those words to prevent history - seeing any innocent beings die through any means - from repeating.

Even after Muse reunited, you never get the triumph get over your head; you sighed in relief, nodded, and gave a small simper.

I must say, you are just modest, eh?

Couldn't really blame you though; you were brought up to be ladylike; to appreciate the little things in life even if you were from a rich background; to make your own choices; to stand up for yourself, and to enjoy doing what you love to do without being too barbaric.

Maybe that was what the idol culture needed..._**maturity.**_

_**Sure, it was one thing to express your sexuality in bikini, but it was also another thing if you act all innocent about it as if you did not give a damn.**_

_"After all, we can express our sexuality, be comfortable with ourselves without being forced by others, and grow in confidence as we mature as a group, right?" _I thought. _"The fans themselves will have to be understanding, but that was not something impossible, right?"_

In fact, you had taught us something. While we matured as a team, we still can express our seductive side without revealing too much; _there are multiple ways around a problem!_

True to my words, as we reinvent the formula of idol culture, eliminate the unnecessary hatred, and even surpassed A-RISE to clinch the Love Live Title, our hearts leapt.

Now, in the present time, Maki and I definitely say for all when we wish you all the best to find the meaning of Humanity!

Who knows, maybe you can find some other idol group to ally with us and 765 Pro! If that happened, imagine how kick-ass it will be!

PS: Maki (being the cute Tsundere she is), may not wanna write this because my experience and her experience were the same, but she did indeed have some words to say...

_Hey, Maki here!_

_I will make it short. Just like what Nico said, I thank you for making me feel comfortable and confident about enjoying my hobby while still striving for my dream in becoming a doctor._

_You know, ever since you taught us about being ladylike; unleashing our sexy without being too raunchy despite using some clothing like bikinis, I got to learn a lot about you and Alito._

_Maybe I will still be a bit haughty - I guess that still can't be helped - but I felt comfortable at how people gave me the respect I wanted._

_I felt so much comfortable now as I can express my sexiness at the best while being comfortable about it, heh!_

_Still, don't tell anyone that I thank you or somewhat! This should be known between Nico, Alito, you, and I! I will deny ever telling you that, ya hear me? _

_So...yeah! Nico? Oi, Nico? Don't you dare sneak up on me you...!_

_**Final Chapter coming soon - Hanayo and Rin left!**_


	3. Fight on, Muse! Part III

_**Chapter 3: Fight on, Muse! Part III**_

_**This part was written by Hanayo...**_

When I first heard about joined Muse, never in my lifetime would I expect the President of Quattro GmBH to sponsor us as Muse's Producer...

I mean...I heard about you and your achievements; I was afraid that you might push us excessively hard and I thought that I would never meet high expectations from you.

Yet when you first approach me, all you say was...

_"Hanayo, right? My name is Chris...I apologize sincerely if my appearance scared you in any way. You must have thought that being sponsored by a person like me means high expectations from day one, right?" _

You spoke with a soft and gentle voice that surprised Rin and I; and you even gave a deep sigh.

_"Such is the dark reality of idol culture...people having high expectations that you ended up doing a crash and burn while trying to achieve it. Why don't we go at a comfortable pace for a short period and then train at slightly vigorous pace? Besides...I know you want Muse to succeed; I do too, and so does Alito."_

You gave a firm, yet confident nod to both Rin and I. Although we were nervous at first, but knowing that we would work with you and Alito in Team Muse g...gave me confidence!

_"C...Chris...Chris-sempai...Alito-sempai...Please take care of Team Muse, and take care of us!"_

_"I will, Hanayo; you have our words."_

I had to admit, you were a bit intimidating at first, but your somehow you always do your best to take Muse's well-being into account. You checked on us when we might be exerting ourselves too much during physical training. During vocal training, you encouraged us with tips in a firm, yet confident and refined manner.

Whenever you praised us for a hard day's work, I felt that Rin and I have made the right choice to join Muse to build up our confidence. For a shy girl like me...I was happy enough to meet Muse, my mates, and even come under your guidance.

During our summer beach trip, you were busy with the third season of WSRC - World Series Racing Championship for a month and a half. Yet, you often check up on us and find the time to manage idol matters through video calls whenever possible.

I was wondering back then, though, how were you able to understand us so well? Granted, you had experienced the idol culture and understood that its unnecessary hate carried huge detriments to the world, but you never once lost patience with us.

Even if you might be disappointed with our training at times, you spoke with us individually before you addressed us as a team to resume training. Whenever this happened, you always boosted my confidence without making me feel like it's my fault; you showed me the place I might go wrong and you gave me enough time to learn.

To be honest, I was scared of joining Muse for two reasons. One was due to my nervousness and fear of rejection...The second was because I thought the demand and training might be excessively strict; some idol production company implemented that.

But no...You words might be strict and firm, but your words were refined and not demoralizing. It was as if you understood us a lot, which was what producers should do...r...right?

Rin and I, intrigued by your views on the idol culture like Nico did, often come by your temporary office for extra practice to build extra confidence. You gladly accepted our offer, constantly helping us in maintaining our condition to prevent overexertion.

All the time, Rin and I were wondering why you had placed so much belief into us. I was grateful still...and I was glad that you placed confidence in me.

Throughout the adventure, we met many things that my friends had surely mentioned while penning down this commemoration letter. The adventurers, Alito-sempai, Commander Leona-sempai, and you helped us to end the scourge that was the idol culture's unnecessary hate.

When Muse was placed on hiatus; I became depressed - just like the members - and felt ready to give up like what Honoka was doing.

I took a long walk with Rin without speaking to each other and seemed to find ourselves in your room - unlocked.

We were wondering why you left your door unlocked. Could it be by accident? Morals told us we should avoid it, but Rin's curiosity still got the better of us.

As we opened the door into your office, we saw sheets of papers lying around on your desk with 'psychological profiles' written on it.

So you were studying us, but why? Muse had been on hiatus, and yet you still sifted through those data as if you had not given up on us.

Before Rin and I could even answer any questions ourselves, you and Alito came back to the office - shocked. You told us that you left the office temporary for a quick meeting about Muse's future.

Rin and I hung our heads in guilt as we saw your eyes darted on your papers and us. You sighed and called us to have a seat.

_"Hanayo...Rin...I don't want this year's failure to reach the finals be the reason for quitting. Alito and I had never wanted to give up on Muse even without those psychological profiling, not when you were the only team that can lead other idol teams out of this misunderstood haze. We do not want any unnecessary hate against idol culture to be Humanity's undoing!"_

We knew about it. The news reporting that the Hate Blobs caused by unnecessary hate towards the idol culture; the 'I am right and you are wrong' syndrome given to life in the form of black hate.

_"Alito and I might not find the meaning of Humanity yet...but we are learning them and we are not about to give up on every one of you! We are not going to let Humanity crumble; so please...do your part."_

You then turned to me...

_"Hanayo, you have improved over the span of a year. I looked through your psychological profile and concluded that Team Muse inspired you to greater heights where you once never imagined yourself to go! You have the potential Hanayo; do not let the fear of failure and Muse's hiatus contribute to Earth's fall..."_

Alito-sempai turned to Rin.

_"Rin...You are Hanayo's biggest contribution - the catalyst; the reason she could even voice out her thoughts and join Muse in the first place. You were willing to try everything just to feel the thrill, the rush of victory and happiness in connecting people's hearts through the realm of sports and music. Your cheerfulness brings bright spots to their otherwise dark times when the blob infected and blinded the haters' pride. Carry forth that personality of yours into practicing while waiting for Muse's revival!"_

Then you encouraged us, _"Rin and Hanayo, both of you can make as much impact now as the rest of the Muse members that we will be persuading next. We at the Adventurers' Republic ain't giving up on you, your fans ain't giving up on you, and so does this world's innocent being that are willing to learn the truth about idol cultures! As the Voice of Balance...Muse must fight on!" _

You were not giving up on us...

You studied our personalities through our progress, our interactions with friends and mates, daily practices, and even live performances because you cared for us. You wanted to know about us; about our human side; about the Elements of Humanity that you had spoken about, and about what made us human.

Even during Muse's hiatus, you and the adventurers had never given up on us. Instead of paying attention to A-RISE, all of you gave us support; knowing that we could trudge through the idol cultures' dark times together!

My confidence rose...I had never felt that thrill before...

It was scary, but...but I was willing to grab it by both hands!

Because...because I have people who supported me!

_I...I WANT TO BE STRONG! I WANT TO EXPRESS MY HEART AND MY FEELINGS TO THE PEOPLE WHOM I BELIEVED IN!_

Even now, as Muse's teammates embraced one another, crying in happiness as we held the second Love Live trophy high up in the air, reveling in facts that the idol culture's misconception is gone for good...

I wanted to say...

To say...

_THANK YOU!_

Thank you, Chris and Alito-sempai, for placing your belief in me...

_My shyness might remain...but my fight for expressing for what I want has increased...thanks to you! _

_**This part was written by Rin**_

Heh...Rin here!

Well, Hanayo finally shows some courage in penning down her thoughts and beliefs...you can be sure that I am damn happy for her!

Hanayo have written everything that I wanted to say; I assisted her into integrating our thoughts together and penning it down.

What you were seeing at Hanayo's section are combinations of my thoughts and hers! Smart, eh? Nonetheless, I was even comforted in seeing Hanayo having the courage to express herself!

You may be asking yourself now, _"Why will I be writing my well-wishes to you if your thoughts were written along Hanayo's?"_

It was simple really...

Thanks for helping Hanayo, Chris and Alito-sempai.

Words could not express how much help and confidence you have instilled in her and us.

In the beginning, I thought that our likings might be different because you were what people said as 'ladylike' while I was a tomboy; cultural differences that might place us on bad terms.

Still, being the bubbly person that I always was, I did my best to get to know you. However, my thoughts about cultural differences made our conversation awkward at time.

Once, I wanted to invite you and Alito-sempai over to play baseball with my classmates, but you softly shook your head while doodling on your holographic screen. I wondered why you were not interested in baseball, but you dismissed it as 'not your cup of tea'.

You did not dismiss it haughtily, which cushioned the rejection's hurt much. Yet in the times where I invited you and the teammates of Muse to play sports, seven times out of ten you dismissed it softly and gave me a small simper.

Not that I am EXTREMELY hurt or anything but given that I like to have friends around, especially one who would be the most important aspect of Team Muse, it sort of dampened my confidence.

I decided to speak out when you would not want to play another round of baseball during the annual sport festival in 16th August.

_"Chris-sempai, don't you think that it's a bummer that you constantly reject my offers for Lacrosse, baseball, football, or some sports that Team Muse participated? I know you have jobs on offer but...why?"_ I wondered.

_"So...that is your worry, right?" _you wondered.

You took both my hand, and Hanayo's, and brought us to the Circuit de La Sarthe in Francia via the Adventurers' Warp Portal. It was Adventurers' Track Day; adventurers and racers were welcome.

_"Come on then, I can show you what I do besides juggling my works at Audi, managing Muse, Adventurers Republic's admin, and helping people in needs."_ you nodded softly.

I thought you might be kidding me, granted...you won Season 3 of the WSRC, but still...

I was thinking that your well-mannered personality might hinder your driving, but you became a completely different beast behind the wheels of your Le Mans Quattro...

The way you drift your car through long corners, braking sharply through sharp turns, cornering efficiently in tight bends and hairpins like it ain't no thing, regaining your car's control after letting it loose for a short second, and even power sliding at the right time to maximise the fastest time possible...

In the long stretches, I could never, ever, shook off you pushing your hypercar to such a high-speed that it made my sight blurred and eyes water. Yet...yet I feel so...so elated!

The strange sense of exhilaration...and the constant thought of your life on the line; pushing your favourite car to the limit while gobbling up corners like it was nothing, and mixing all that with grace and poise...

It just felt as if I became so much more alive than ever before! I even found myself laughing by the end of the two-lap stint around the track; I had wanted to go for another round!

As we took another cooldown lap around the Circuit, I apologised to you...

_"Look...Chris-sempai, if I offended you in any way, then sorry. I never know that you have such an interest in this type of sport, I mean...that's EXTREME sport!"_

_"No interest? Didn't you pay attention about the third season of WSRC when Team Muse's members were on summer vacation at Maki's beach?"_

_"No..."_

You sighed and gave a small simper.

_"Rin...It's not that I hate the sports you and Team Muse participated. It's just that I have my own likings of sports, like racing...I respect your likings; you don;t see me going about saying 'Rin, you shouldn't be playing so and so sport because that's not good for you!' right?" _

_"I just thought that you don't really care for Team Muse because you never joined Muse actively for any sports...save for swimming. But I think what you said just now caught my attention..."_

_"Huh?"_

_"People have their likings; what might be one person's favourite sports, might not be one person's cup of tea. I might like baseball, soccer, and the lot, but you prefer Motorsports. I get it now...opinions, right?" _

_"Rin...you're getting there. So long as people respect people's opinion and not go about spreading unnecessary hate like haters infected with the blobs, I'm a-ok with your favourite sport. It's not like I'm going to insult you for liking baseball, right?" _

When we drove back to the pit stop, you told me...

_"But you know something, Rin...Maybe I should give it a shot..."_

My eyes lit up, _"Really? But...you don't have to if you don't want to...I understand that you have important works to do."_

You nodded, _"I made a choice, aren't I? As a producer, I guess it's my job to get to know you all a bit more, right? After all, you are what the Four Horsemen reckoned as 'Humans'; I am still learning the meaning of humanity too. Who knows, I might enjoy it and perhaps find out if it's really my fault that the epidemic happened. Besides, I will be free from for two months because we are nearly done before the the new A5's production begin after."_

You gave me a small simper, _"Thanks...Rin. You taught me something about idol management too..."_

_"Well, how about that! I helped someone of a high-ranking! Awesome, ain't I?"_ Heh...I was just kidding with ya!

Still, thanks, Chris-sempai! Guess I still have much to learn in respecting people's likings and dislikes. As an idol and a human being, though, I will not end up like those goons we have just slayed over the two years, ja?

Hanayo and I will like to say again...THANK YOU YA AWESOME PRODUCER! Hehheh!

_**Epilogue coming soon, so please enjoy! **_

_**I have seen the page views recently and am happy that some people like it, I love Love Live too :D**_


	4. Epilogue

_**Epilogue**_

With Team Muse winning the Love Live School Idol Competition; the misconception surrounding Japanese idol singers clarified; the ruthless managements eliminated, and the Tower of Hatred that created heartless haters slayed, the J-Pop idol industry had been elevated to enjoy the peaceful serenity that is the Post-Scarcity era.

Chris, Alito, and Adventurers Republic's Commander Leona, having led the adventurers to the final assault against the abnormality called the Tower of Hatred - a natural cause of dark arcane consuming hateful humans and becoming one Hive Mind - were given a week's rest before the graduation ceremony in Otonokizaka Academy.

The hatred...had ended. Well, at least for J-Pop...

Though the hate for J-Pop idols had been eliminated, there would inevitably be people who will call out for blood on certain subgroup in the idol culture - Mandopop, Korean Pop, English Pop, the likes.

Be it due to lyrics that did not make sense, or lyrics that depict drugs, meaningless crap, sex, or abuse, the verdict remained...

At least J-Pop idols - the ones most reviled for their Contractual Purity bullcrap - had finally gained the well-deserved peace it wanted.

_**Adventurers' Agency Award Ceremony**_

"To all the adventurers that have placed their lives at their frontline; you have eliminated the Tower of Hatred that plagued Idol Culture and the world for two years, all while supporting the true meaning of idol culture and eliminating the greedy management that threatened to stain the idol culture's good name." Principal Minami spoke while holding her own emotions of happiness and relief upon her eyes.

Amidst the cheering residence, numerous student council and the Adventurers Republic's administrative members stepped forth and presented the participating adventurers brown boxes with a glittering gold latch on its front. Upon opening it, a pure white bow ribbon with a golden Muse's symbol shaped in its core - the symbol 'U'.

"On behalf of everyone in the world; people who respect individual's opinion, residence who supported the good side of Idol Culture and people who supported the eliminination of unnecessary hatred...We thank you!" Principal Minami bowed.

"Let us not forget the person who guided the Voice of Balance of this dimension - Team Muse - into eliminating the misconception surrounding the idol culture! Please, let us put our hands together for Chris 'Quattro' Fuschia, Alito 'Ventus' Gnade, Uriel, and Guild Commander Leona!" Eri shot out amidst the jubilant crowd once more.

The entire Team Muse stepped forth and presented with Team Muse's handcrafted bow tie - a symbolism of their ties with Muse and their eternal support for the Idol Culture's positive aspects and awareness.

"Thank you, Uriel..." Chris nodded softly and gave a calm smile.

"Always am willing to help, for the Glory of the Light and the White City!" Uriel smiled, giving off a glowing rune of confidence.

"Thanks Leona...During the two years, you have helped us with the intercoms, facilitating the adventurers' flow, and making sure that they have more than enough firepower to eliminate the Tower of Hatred." Chris nodded.

"Just remember, Chris. Even Batman knows he cannot do these things alone; you are still a person, never an island. You may be searching for the meaning of Humanity, but what I am saying is part of what makes us, and you, human! You will find the final answer, I'm certain!" Commander Leona nodded and grinned as she swept her platinum-blonde hair to the side.

One of black hair boy with brown skin and hazelnut eyes, while wearing Team Muse's merchandized shirts, shot out, "In fact, if anything, we should thank you! You allowed us to open our hearts to the positive aspects of idol culture - connecting our hearts through the realm of good music -! You made us aware that while we should never condone bad management practices, we fans can play a part in understanding that idols are like us and that we should never deny them their dream to perform on their dream stages!"

"Idols are like every one of you; they are humans with different backgrounds in the first place and still are now." Alito replied.

"As long as we learn to respect one another's opinion, the idols' ability to choose who they want to love and not exploit their innocence for cheap thrills, I am sure we can keep up the deep connections between idols, fans, adventurers, and the world!" Chris nodded firmly.

"YEAH!" the fans of Team Muse, and adventurers in general, cheered out loud as roars of excitement filled the air on the day of graduation.

Chris looked up at the skies and gave a soft, but wistful, sigh.

"I am getting there, am I? I still need more time, right? Still...is it my fault? I don't know..."

At the end of the Graduation Ceremony, as Chris and Alito got ready to leave for home via the Portal Gate back in Team Muse clubroom, they encountered Team Muse - in well-mannered French maids outfits - standing in front of the two maidens.

"Thank you...Chris and Alito-sempai...Team Muse had really benefited from your arrival and guidance!" Nico grinned.

"You and Alito, aside from my best friend Nozomi, you helped me open up my heart by letting me understand that not all school idols and idol culture in general are a bunch of amateurs! Your firm encouragements with Nozomi allowed me the strength to stand up for myself and make my decision! I, Eri Ayase, thank you on behalf of Otonokizaka Academy!" the blonde nodded firmly.

"We know that the reason Muse can succeed this time round is due to everyone of us. However...it's also thanks to you that everyone can get to see that idol culture ain't bad and that Muse is one of them! You gave us the courage!" Kotori nodded.

"That's why...that's why we want you to have this..." Honoka simpered as she handed Chris and Alito a big heart-shaped container. "It's straight from our hearts, from the music we have transmitted upon this casing - every one of us!"

As Chris and Alito gracefully accepted the heart container, several words were written upon the ribbon...

_"From Quattro GmBH and the Adventurers' Republic under the supporters of idol culture and Team Muse's request..."_

"We at Muse want to say: you will overcome the darkness in your heart...and thank you!" Team Muse shot out as Chris and Alito opened the heart container, while the instrumental version of "Snow Halation" - Muse's 2nd Single - echoed through the skies.

Inside revealed two beautiful cylindrical Arcane Core Reactors; one sapphire, and one emerald.

Their center laid the arcane element of ice and the arcane element of wind, glowing ever so intensely with elemental energies.

Chris and Alito were speechless for the first time...

_The Core Reactor represented the well wishes from many adventurers, idol supporters, people who had been cured from the Tower of Hate, idols themselves, and even..._

_Even Muse..._

"I...We..." Chris could speak only, "Words...failed us..."

"You don't have to say anything, Chris and Alito. Just promise us that you will visit us Team Muse when you get to find the meaning of Humanity, okay?" Umi simpered.

"We won't forgive you if you don't!" Maki stuck her toungue out cheekily.

"Even when we might be apart, music will still connect us as one being. You will come to learn about it sooner or later; it's a matter of how you use your time and we have every confidence you can do it!" Kotori nodded.

"I will overcome it...soon...right?" Chris asked.

Honoka and co nodded with bright smiles upon their faces...

"You have helped the world in many ways within a span of four years...So it's about time that we showed you our appreciation too! J-Pop has now been freed from this madness, and the barriers of other language idol culture, like Korean, will fall too!" Honoka gave a warm smile.

_Part of what makes the Human...the Cycle of Kindness...is it? _Chris closed her eyes as she lowered her head down...

_So...this is what it all comes down to, huh?_

_Once I step into the Core Reactor's territory...I will be one-step closer into finding the meaning of Humanity...right?_

_I know it would not provide me the answer to all of them - I still have to find it myself..._

_But if the Core could allow me to contain the answers that might come my way in the future without overloading my circuitries..._

Chris and Alito looked at each other and nodded.

"No turning back, my Lady...We have come thus far; our real journey...has JUST begun..." Alito simpered.

"Alright...let's do this..." Chris nodded as both maidens took the Arcana Force Core Reactor from the heart casing and merged it with the existing Arcane Core Reactor upon their chest.

"Chris and Alito...you both have broken the barriers between Japanese Idols, fans, and even those that thought idols were a joke to begin with. The adventurers, the innocent beings, families, the idol group, and we from Muse will forever hold those actions close to our hearts! It won't be soon before you will find the true meaning of Humanity...So please, take our well-wishes; from us...to you!" Honoka spread out her hands as she led the Muse into singing _**'Snow Halation'**_ while extending her hands out wide.

The clubroom temporarily transformed into the street setting used in their Snow Halation PV; Commander Leona had secretly placed the 'Scene Changer' machine as part of Team Muse's request to have a 'Thank You Party' for Chris and Alito.

The streets' floor became snowy white. Strings of neon streetlights lined up and decorated the skies; a huge pine tree with winter neon lights wrapped around and sparkled with utmost brilliance.

_"Extending one's own hands, it is a symbol of well wishes...and blessings. So...this is part of Humanity - extending one's own happiness to others in hopes of sharing it. Just like how music connects to human's hearts...right?"_ Chris wondered as she felt a strong surge of power infusing from her via her glowing merged Arcana Core Reactor.

The Icy Maiden's twin arcane mechanical wings, materializing due to the Genesis Flight System, morphed into four big mecha wings; two of which extended high up like towers, with the remaining two wings extended into blade-like extensions on each wing.

Alito's Genesis Flight System morphed into two mecha wings shaped like energy swords expanding into huge currents of wind blades surrounding her armor and her limbs.

Their Project Programmes' Arcane Rune began glowing intensely as the arcane tattoos embedded upon their Arcana Armor followed.

Chris pondered through the many questions that swam through her mind.

_"There are so many questions to answer still...Questions like, why do humans cry? I once used to think that crying is for the weak, or is it?"_

_"Why do humans constantly extend their hand when they help people, other than to get people on their feet?"_

_"Why do people feel gratitude? I am feeling them whenever I go...does that mean I am getting close?"_

_"All those unexplainable emotions...it's scary, and yet I want to find out. I want to find those answers. I know it's going to be hard; it's never easy...but..."_

Chris could feel reassuring grips upon her shoulders and Alito. The former turned her head and saw four familiar apparitions standing behind both maidens...

_**The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse...**_

As Fury, Strife, War, and Death's apparitions nodded their heads firmly, Chris felt a strange sense of reassurance crept upon her heart and her newly merged Arcana Core just in time for Muse's Snow Halation reached its final chorus...

_"But I know...I know that I'm not going to let anyone stop me!"_

Chris and Alito's eyes glowed intensely as the sparkling wishes of Honoka and company began materialising into apparitions of themselves and merged with the two Maidens' core.

_**Arcana Core Merge complete...**_

_**Project Tundra/Project Ventus update complete...**_

_**Power Expansion complete - systems need two weeks for praxis's completion - unable to activate completely at once due to safety regulations.**_

_**Initiating new merged Arcana Core software...Arcana Force Core Reactor Version X-35IS.**_

_**Bonding with mechanical augmentations have been maximised...**_

As the aura dispersed and revealed Chris and Alito in their new Genesis Flight systems, their Project Programmes' new elemental rune engraved upon their eyes glowed intensely in correspondence to their new Core.

Chris and Alito's Arcana Mode Armor gained a few scalier, knight-like armor platings and longer sleeves. Robes spread out from their plackhart, pass their tassets and down their legs while levitating around their outfits. A long smooth white robe came down from her breastplate, past their plackhart, their fauld, and down their legs.

Chris's Arcana Armor became icy blue, coated with powerful combination of arcane ice and steel instead of the usual arcane-enhanced steel. The same materials materialised her armor parts - pauldrons, fauld, tassets, gauntlets, cuisse, poleyn, greaves, and sabatons.

Alito's silvery green Arcana Armor parts were coated with wind highly pressurised wind and ice mixed into it.

As the cheers of Team Muse signified the end of Snow Halation, Chris and Alito spoke...

_"We have grown, the J-pop's misconception might be freed, but there is still much to be done...We have much to learn about the meaning of Humanity, but we are not going to live in the darkness' way!"_

_**Akibastar (Two weeks later)**_

Chris and Alito were requested by the Adventurers Republic to investigate a huge dimensional disruption a dimension; they went to the same dimension four years ago to stop a temporary disruption.

The dimension that they ventured into - _**Akibastar**_.

During the two weeks from Muse's victory, Commander Leona, Chris, and Alito had managed to get in contact with the team leader responsible for directing the team to protect Akibastar - _**Tsubasa Katagiri - **_and expressed the need to resolve the niggling dimensional disruption for good. Both sides agree, amicably, for a temporary alliance that resulted in Chris and Alito's new mission, provided that Chris and Alito can praxised most of their upgrades through intense training; they did.

The team that protected Akibastar for forty-one years - _**AKB0048.**_

_**Dear Chris and Alito**_

_**Leona's briefing**_

_**During the beginning of the 21st century in their dimension, their dimension was screwed up the ass due to a crystal that enables FTL - Dualium. Greed took over people and...World War III.**_

_**Earth's ecological systems were destroyed, forcing people to flee for distant planets that supported life. Since then, the war is over. However, a group of merciless morons brought themselves to destroy Entertainment and take away Choice and Freedom - two of the many elements that make innocent beings humans. **_

_**Those morons were called DES - Destroy Entertainment Soldiers. Yeah, silly name, I know.**_

_**Sponsored by DGTO - Deep Galaxy Trade Organization - for weaponry, DES seek to destroy 'you know who' because they think that Entertainment moves the hearts of people and will prevent peace from happening.**_

_**Pfft...Really? Killing innocent beings and destroy what makes people humans in the first place just for their idealised version of 'peace'? That's completely unacceptable!**_

_**Fortunately, AKB0048 is the revived galactic idol group from a once dead legendary idol group - AKB48 - and they specialise in countering DES's antics.**_

_**AKB0048's main goal is to bring music and emotions into people's hearts throughout the universe. Maybe you and Alito could participate in this mission as part of your journey to find Humanity - we will support you!**_

_**As per normal during your missions, eliminate any DES and DGTO members - no holds barred. Those abominations need to be taught a lesson in taking away part of the Elements of Humanity!**_

_**As your friend, go get those Authoritarian Arseholes! =) **_

_**Leona**_

_**AKB0048 Episode 2 - During DES's invasion of the Auditioners' ship**_

"Rescue the auditioners! They must be kept alive at all cost all else the Destroy Entertainment Soldiers will kill them!" Takahashi Minami the fifth, the short, dark green hair idol, with olive-green eyes and a blue bowtie upon her ponytails, frowned.

"Shiori, BEHIND YOU!" the ninth Yuko Ooshima, the slightly taller teen idol with short, brown hair, hazelnut-colored eyes, squirrel tooth, and bangs on both side, frowned.

Yuko turned behind, just in time to see three DES's soldiers who aimed their sub-machine gun with their red-dot straight at her.

However, three huge blades impaled through the soldiers' chest as three ice skeletons ripped their spines off, dismember them, and crushed their head into powder.

"What? Whose creepy skeletons were those?" Yuko's eyes widened.

A huge line of blue blitzed through the DES's soldiers in Shiori and Hikari's area...

_**Tundra Formulae: Wreckage Crush!**_

A huge burst of energy slashes burst from the Destroy Entertainment Soldiers' body and sliced off their skeletal, respiratory, and circulatory systems.

Takamina and Yuko's eyes widened as they saw what Tsubasa had told them as one of the dimensional ally that would help them.

A long, pale blue hair maiden spread her four big mecha wings; two of which extended high up like towers, with the remaining two wings extended into blade-like extensions on each wing. She held a big scythe upon her right hand, which she split into dual scythes after.

"Wait...who are you?" Takamina frowned as she cleared off the dust in her eyes.

"The name is Chris 'Quattro' Fuschia," the Icy Maiden responded.

_"and Alito 'Ventus' Gnade." _Arcana Lifebane responded.

Ignoring the idols' reaction, Chris turned to face the oncoming DES's troops.

_"Ready to slay 'em, my Lady?" _Arcana Lifebane spoke.

Chris activated her brand-new Genesis Flight System that she had praxised since obtaining it via the Arcana Force Core X-35IS. Streams of highly pressurised ice blast out of the flight systems in jets as it glowed intensely with arcane and cryokinetic energy.

_"I'm glad...my Lady!" _Arcana Lifebane chuckled softly, in a way that chilled the spines of DES's soldiers.

As Chris and Arcana Lifebane visualizes their thoughts upon the smiling faces of Team Muse's members, especially Honoka's sign of wanting to 'lend a helping hand', their eyes glowed and she summoned twenty icicle and wind skeletons.

"Let's slay them down, we can talk later!" Chris frowned.

_**"We will find the meaning of Humanity..."**_

_**"We will protect the innocent beings from heartless morons..."**_

_**"We will protect their freedom...their smiles...and the happiness one can derived from families and life!"**_

_**"You who slay the innocent human beings...ACCEPT YOUR JUDGEMENT!"**_


End file.
